Hyp Zhang
='''HYO ZHANG (Character Profile) from HatW: Mind Games''' ''''''Created and Played by:'''''' ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur8757536/boards/profile/ Magic_400]'' '''NAME:''' Hyo Zhang '''AGE:''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Male '''OCCUPATION:''' Full time student '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''ACTOR:''' ''[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1314701/ Chulachak Chakrabongse ]'' '''PERSONALITY:''' Simply put, the jock. Hyo is cocky and hot-headed and doesn't have a problem with getting into fights. He is usually the instigator and some speculate he has anger problems. He uses his status as star soccer player to charm his way past teachers and other students. He manages to keep his cool long enough to do this. Hyo is extremely aggresive and prefers to deal with situations head on instead of playing around with it. He takes things very literally and doesn't usually look at the deeper meaning of things. He doesn't have a problem with pushing people around and getting a little physical, even if for fun. Hyo can usually be found running or kicking a ball around to blow off steam when not in school. His parents are considering anger management for Hyo but he denies his own temper problems. '''LIKES''': Soccer, running, hitting the gym, going to parties and getting other kids to do his work '''DISLIKES''': School, reading, standing still, analyzing things, and doing new things '''STRENGTHS''': Physically fit, can run for a long time, fast, street smart and charming '''WEAKNESSES''': Not so smart, short tempered, anger problems and lazy when it comes to school '''FEARS''': Drowning, being buried alive and getting his achilles tendon cut '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Has a girlfriend but is most likely cheating on her behind her back '''FAMILY:''' Mother (''Mei''), Father (''Shin-Jo'') and a younger sister (''Eun Sun'') '''BIO:''' Hyo has always been his father's son. They both have an intense love for sports and a dislike for school and book work. Hyo was involved in almost every sport available to him when he was younger. But as he got older, he slowly lost intrest in some sports and really started picking out the ones he enjoyed most. In the end, he stuck with soccer as his main sport. Track and field is one of his hobbies, as he does it mostly for the running to stay in shape during the off-season. Hyo also likes to stick to a routine schedule. He does the same things in the morning before school. His routine involves getting a new girl every two weeks or so. Every day after school, he runs two miles, goes to soccer practice, then hangs out with friends. Homework doesn't fit anywhere in that schedule. He usually bribes someone to do it and never pays them, knowing the kid who did it will never get the balls to come up to him and ask him for the money he offered. For exams, he usually makes sure he is seated next to someone who knows what they are doing. For cheating purposes, of course. This is how Hyo managed to mantain an average but solid grade and remain on his sports teams. '''OTHER:''' Has perfect 20/20 vision Trivia